NR-0000/1010
NR-0000/1010 was an F7 war robot in the NoHead Army during the Second NoHead War. Created in a factory, the one area that survived the Battle of the First NoHead Base, NR-0000/1010 secretly fought along the other ranks until he began serving as a corporal. In the three-month armistice of 2019, Mr. Stupid NoHead assembled the robot army to assault the police station. NR-0000/1010 and his compatriots marched on the police station, enacting a massacre that left an untold number of members of the Police Grand Army dead and the station aflame. When Sheriff Bladepoint arrived to investigate the chaos, NR-0000/1010 and a unit of troopers rebuffed the officer's efforts to enter the burning station. As Bladepoint made to leave, the robots came under attack by officer Zett, attempting to flee the station via the landing platform. Though Zett killed NR-1119, NR-0000/1010 shot and killed the officer. Shortly afterwards, Sebiscuits Cardarphen would deactivate him permanently. Biography Early life NR-0000/1010 was built in the robot foundries of the First NoHead Base to serve in the NoHead Robot Army. He was active in 2014, and although he did not participate in the NoHead Movement, he seemed to know of it. Stationed in New York City, he helped establish patrols near the NoHead Base to locate any possible Grand Army activity. In 2018, he was entrusted as a corporal. Second NoHead War Battle of the Wasp NR-0000/1010 was with the war robots that accompanied Annabeth Black during the Battle of the Wasp. After Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits Cardarphen arrived through a hangar, intent on rescuing Mayor Katie Black, NR-0000/1010 joined the other robots in firing on the babies. However, the babies deflected the attacks and managed to escape through a vent leading into the level below them. Seeing said level was filled with fuel, NR-0000/1010 shouted at the robots to hold fire, contradicting NR-2224's order not to let them escape. It is unknown how NR-0000/1010 managed to escape the Wasp after it was destroyed, but he did, as he made it to the next major event of the war. Operation: Purge In the three-month armistice in 2019 that was caused by Elise Mentum, Mr. Stupid NoHead issued Operation: Purge to the Human Replicas stationed across New York City, and commanding the destruction of the police. While police officers throughout the city were cut down by the replicas for their involvement in both NoHead Wars, NR-0000/1010 and the robot soldiers followed the newly anointed Sebiscuits Cardarphen in a march on the police station. NR-0000/1010 and the other troopers of the robot army dispersed throughout the station on the orders of NR-1119, killing police and anyone who attempted to defend them. At one point, he helped guard the Council Towers' hangar complex. In the waning hours of the station massacre, NR-0000/1010 and a squad of other robot soldiers were present as Sheriff Bladepoint landed his airspeeder at one of the tower hangars in an effort to investigate his burning police station. NR-0000/1010 and NR-1119 turned Bladepoint away, informing the officer of the police "rebellion", but came under sudden attack by police cadet Zett as the latter attempted to flee the station by way of the landing platform. Zett managed to kill several troopers, including NR-1119, before NR-0000/1010 finally shot and killed the officer. Bladepoint shouted and fled at the sight of the cadet's death, while NR-0000/1010 ordered that the Sheriff be killed, having realized he was the leader of the Grand Army. However, they were unable to prevent his departure. Deactivation Shortly after Operation: Purge ended, NR-0000/1010 was shut down, along with thousands of other robot soldiers, by Sebiscuits Cardarphen himself. Equipment While stationed in New York City during the Second NoHead War, NR-0000/1010 carried a DC-15S gun carbine. Behind the scenes NR-2224 was first identified in . Appearances * * * * Category:Attack on the Police Station participants Category:F7 war robots Category:Masculine programming Category:NoHead military members Category:Villains